


Killing Ren: The Enemy of My Enemy Is My Lover

by theamateurdroidauthor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Force Bond, Force Bonds, Force Healing, Hux/OC Sex, Lightsaber Battles, Sex, assasination plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamateurdroidauthor/pseuds/theamateurdroidauthor
Summary: Ever since he was a child, Hux has wanted to rule the galaxy. After Kylo Ren took the throne, however, he thought his dreams were dashed. But now he's teamed up with the sole survivor of Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy, and she wants revenge. She'll kill Ren; Hux will rule. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Supreme Leader Hux entered his vast throne room. The throne room was as grand as it was during the days of his predecessors: Snoke and, briefly, Kylo Ren. Eight Praetorian guards stood in a semi-circle behind and around the new leader's throne. Unlike the old days, there was a second, shorter throne sitting next to Hux's. This was for his wife, Kaye, following gracefully behind him in a regal black dress. The dress allowed room for her lovely belly to show under the gown, announcing to the galaxy her husband would soon have an heir. A lightsaber rested on each of her hips.

The two seated themselves on their thrones as the top officers of the First Order began to file into the room. Hux and Kaye smiled triumphantly at each other, each taking the other's hand. If either had been told not too long ago that this would be their future-from their plan being a success to the two of them being husband and wife with a child on the way-neither would have believed it possible.

Chapter One

General Hux had endured another grueling day under Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Since the death of Snoke, Ren had done everything in his power to make Hux miserable. Making him run silly little errands, mocking him and his prestigious army, and when Hux showed even an ounce of resentment towards him, Ren would choke him with the Force or hold his ignited lightsaber against Hux's neck.

He trudged to his quarters, punched in the key code, and the doors hissed open. The room was completely dark. He reached through the blackness and found the light switch.

As the lights flickered to life in his living room, the General's lanky body stiffened; his eyes widened. A young woman with long brown hair was lounging in his armchair, drinking what appeared to be a glass of his whiskey.

"Who _are_ you?"

"Ah, General Hux." The girl greeted him as if he were in her chambers and not the other way around.

"ANSWER ME!" He was filled with rage and subconscious fear of the intruder.

She kept her cool, picking up her whiskey glass for added effect. "Ah, ah, ah. Tone, General. That's not how you should address your new friend."

"How did you get into _my quarters?!"_

"Through the doors."

The General couldn't believe her demeanor. How dare she smart off to him? No one did that. And yet it was intriguing she could do something so egregious so nonchalantly.

"I'm good at breaking codes, General," she continued. "Though I didn't need to be to get through your quarters' security. You might want to rethink your password. 'HUX1234' isn't exactly secure."

He reached for a small, red button on his wall.

"I wouldn't call security, if I were you," she threatened.

He turned his head towards her, anger building from her insubordination.

"And why is that?" he hissed.

"You need me."

His arm slowly lowered from the button. He started at her, still angry. And yet…curious.

He marched toward where she was sitting.

"Need _you?_ " He spat. "I need no one."

"Hux, you deserve to be the Supreme Leader, but we both know you can't take Kylo Ren down by yourself."

The General desired to be Supreme Leader more than anything; he wanted to rule more than life itself. When Snoke had been killed, he had almost shot an unconscious Ren to ensure he, Hux, would take over, but he'd stopped himself when Ren began to awaken. He _wasn't_ a match for the Force-wielder. His thoughts were confirmed when the Knight used his powers to choke him without touching him moments later. But he wouldn't admit any of that to anyone, let alone some girl.

"And what makes you think you can, child? You're nothing compared to me."

"'Child?'" The Jedi raised her arm ever so slightly, pinching her middle and index fingers against her thumb.

Hux felt his trachea suddenly shut. He gasped for air; none came. It was the same thing Ren had done. _How? She can't be…_ He spotted what looked like the hilt of a lightsaber.

She smirked, blue-green eyes sparkling, then un-pinched her fingers. His airway suddenly opened. Hux gasped for air, unable to speak. He tried to keep his composure but failed.

"You need someone strong in the Force to take him down. Luckily for you, I am that someone: Kaye Shan. You may call me Ms. Shan, if you behave, General."

Though he didn't understand the Force, Hux reasoned the girl had to be strong in it. He had only ever seen Ren do that.

Ms. Shan continued. "You need me to finish him. To do that, I need to get near him undetected. That's where you come in. I can conceal myself so he won't notice my presence in the Force, but to get near the Supreme Leader of the First Order…I need the General."

"You can't only be doing this for my sake. What's in this for you?"

"Oh Hux, you _are_ clever," she said patronizingly. "I do believe in the First Order, and want to see it finally vanquish the foul Resistance once and for all with you as its leader. But there is something else."

She stood, facing the General. He was a good deal taller than she, though by her stance she didn't seem to know it. She stepped in closer.

"I want revenge, General. Plain and simple."

"Revenge?"

"Yes. Why I do is on a need-to-know basis. Know I will remain loyal to you, so long as you let me kill him."

The General was slightly inclined to take this Shan up on her deal. He was desperate, beyond desperate, take Snoke's place. One thing about her, though, still remained.

"How do I know you don't want the power all to yourself?" He asked.

"I don't want power. I only want to avenge...Oh, I'll cut the crap; you don't care. I suppose I have no way of proving that yet, just as I have no proof you wouldn't turn me over to Kylo Ren as a traitor to the First Order for wanting to kill him. Or have me killed once you take power. I suppose we'll just have to…trust each other."

He looked skeptical.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend?'"

She stepped back and offered her hand for him to shake it.

Hux hesitated, then grabbed her small hand in his for one quick shake. " 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'…for now."

A/N: This was originally Chapter 2 with Chapter 1 explaining how she got onto the star destroyer and into Hux's quarters. I decided to delete it. Please let me know what you guys think! Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her first night aboard the Finalizer, Kaye has a terrifying dream. But is it just a dream?

Trigger: Physical/verbal child abuse

The General had the entire corridor of the ship to himself and he had given Kaye the quarters across from his for the time being. They had agreed to put aside time to talk about their plan the next day.

In her new bedroom aboard the Finalizer, Kaye tossed and turned in her sleep. The events which had led her to Hux the day before had sucked all the energy out of her, and yet she was restless. Her recurring nightmare was showing no mercy.

It started out as it always did: she was standing in complete darkness and silence. Then she heard a crying child. The sound seemed to be coming from somewhere ahead of her. Instinctively, she ran towards it. And ran. And ran. The crying continued. She kept running. No matter how far she sprinted, she seemed to be going nowhere. And then, out of the blue, light. A blurry image of the crying child, a young boy. He couldn't be older than five. A tall man standing in front of him.

"Father! Father, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry-"

"You should have thought of that before!"

The boy cowered as his father reared back and struck him on the head. The boy crumpled to the floor, sobbing.

"I thought I could expect more from a child who carried my blood. But you have too much of your mother in you."

The boy cried even more at the mention of his mother.

"You're just a bastard. A damn, bloody bastard."

"I will do better, Father. I promise-AH!"

His father kicked him in the stomach.

"I'll never disobey you again, Father." The boy's breath rattled. "Stop…please." The image was still fuzzy but Kaye could've sworn there was blood coming from the child's mouth.

"You had better not," spat the father. He started to walk away, then turned suddenly to kick the boy again.

"Stop hurting him!" Kaye rushed forward, then-

BAM!

A loud noise jarred her awake. Kaye bolted upright in the bed, heart beating fast. Nightmare. It's only a nightmare. Calming down, breathing returning to normal, she focused on the sound. It was coming from the entrance to her quarters. It didn't sound like a knock…

Bam!

What the hell? According to the clock on her nightstand, it was only 4 AM. Half terrified at the loud noise and half infuriated it had woken her up, Kaye leapt out of bed and stormed through her living room to her quarters' entrance to investigate. She pushed one of the buttons next to her entrance doors while assuming a fighting stance and they slid open.

There stood Hux, fully dressed for the day and red in the face. A large, black duffel bag sat on the floor to his right.

"What did you do?" he demanded. "Why can't I get in here?"

Kaye relaxed her stance. "Given that these are now my quarters-"

"They are mine, Ms. Shan, " he interrupted through gritted teeth.

She pressed on. "Given that these are now my quarters for the time being-if you think back hard enough, sir, you will remember giving them to me-I changed the security clearance on the door." A vein was starting to show in Hux's forehead.

She made a proposition. "How about this: I will give you clearance to my quarters and not tamper with yours if you agree that we will knock like civilized human beings. No intruding, no trying to break down doors." He rolled his eyes and nodded as if to say, "Fine."

"Now, what's the reason for your visit at this unholy hour?" Kaye asked. "Is it something to do with that bag?"

He let out a huff to gain his composure as he handed her the bag. It was quite dense.

"What's in it?"

"I went to the ship's armory and found a Stormtrooper uniform I think will fit you," Hux said in a low voice. She looked confused.

Afraid someone might pass by and overhear, he entered the room and pressed the Close Door button behind him. "You want to get near Ren, yes? I'm assuming since you want revenge on him he knows what you look like. I oversee our army; an extra Trooper near me will not arouse suspicion."

So this is his plan to sneak me in. The uniform was a good idea. Ren would be able to recognize her without it. "So I am to accompany you today?"

"I think that best," he answered. "I'm afraid Ren won't be around today; he has some matter off ship to attend to. However, I think we should start establishing you as my new bodyguard."

A good idea, but Kaye didn't want to admit that it was. "Agreed."

He turned to leave. "Now, suit up. Meet me out here in ten. We leave the Finalizer to check on a Stormtrooper training facility at 0530."


	3. Correcting the Troopers, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaye learns of a problem plaguing the Stormtrooper program.

Author's Note: While his fate in Star Wars is uncertain, I decided to give Captain Cardinal a cameo in my fanfic anyway.

In the cumbersome uniform, Kaye was able to blend in with real Troopers. Just another number. She carried an upgrade to the standard issue heavy blaster (since she was "guarding" the General) and secretly had her belt on under her armor with her lightsaber hanging from its hook. It made the armor feel snug on her left hip.

The "Stormtrooper training facility" turned out to be on the Star Destroyer _Absolution_. Kaye had accompanied Hux without incident. The two arrived on the _Absolution_ in a small space shuttle from the _Finalizer_. The only other member of their party was Lt. Wilhelm, a First Order pilot.

"For future reference," she had mumbled in Hux's ear after Wilhelm almost hit space debris for the third time, "I'm a pilot, should you need someone who's halfway decent."

In the _Absolution's_ hangar, General Hux and Kaye were greeted by a helmetless Stormtrooper in red armor. Kaye could sense extreme hatred coming from him. He glared at Hux, not bothering to hide his contempt for his superior.

"General Hux," he stated flatly.

"Captain Cardinal," said Hux civilly, though Kaye sensed frustration in him.

"I see you've taken a new bodyguard. What is your number, soldier?"

"FN-9519, sir!" Kaye was in character. Hux couldn't help but be slightly impressed.

"FN-9519, huh? I don't remember you."

Kaye felt anxiety rise in Hux. "Do you forget that easily, Captain?" he asked.

Cardinal's eyes narrowed. "I remember all my Troopers."

Kaye took a large step towards the Cardinal and waved her hand in front of his face. "I was one of your Troopers," she said. "I graduated last year."

The Captain's eyes went blank. "You were one of my Troopers. You graduated last year." His eyes returned to his normal glare which he fixed back on Hux. "This way, General."

Cardinal led the way. Hux and Kaye followed far enough behind him to where they could keep their conversation private.

"How did you do that?" He was stunned.

"An old Jedi Mind Trick," she answered. "Quite effective, isn't it?"

"Is that how you convinced me to work with you?" he asked genuinely.

"As much as I would like to control you, Hux, it only works on the weak minded." Kaye replied blatantly. She had been able to sense his mind when she had first seen him and knew she couldn't tamper with it.

"If you ever use that on me…anyway, Cardinal was bluffing. There is no way he remembers every soldier he trains. There are too many."

"So, why are we here?" she inquired. "Do you do these checks often?"

His face turned sour. "No, I don't. My men have always obeyed orders without question. And then one, FN-2187, turned against the First Order and has been helping the damned Resistance ever since."

"You're worried more will follow suit."

"It's not just that," Hux confided. "Since 2187 defected, we have had more trouble keeping Troopers in line. This group Cardinal has in particular. They're much younger than 2187 was, so hopefully there's still time."

They entered a large room which appeared to be for training Stormtroopers. An entire room of silver grids. Practice blasters were lined up against the wall as well as staffs and shields.

"They will be in here at 0730," Captain Cardinal informed Hux. "Five minutes from now."

"I wish to go to the observation room," stated the General. "I want to see how they perform without knowing I am present. Hopefully we will see them on their worst behavior today so that I may _correct_ it."

"Yes, sir." Cardinal led Hux and Kaye through a side door where an elevator was sitting. They stepped inside and after a short ride, the three entered a small, dark room. A woman officer sat in front of several large control panels. In front of her was a wide window where Kaye could see the training room.

"I must go back down before the cadets arrive," said Cardinal.

"Of course," replied Hux. "Dismissed, Captain."

With that, Captain Cardinal turned on his heel and strode back inside the elevator. In no time, Kaye could see him standing at attention in the training room, staring at the door on the other side of the room.

What Kaye saw next made her mouth drop to the floor.

 


	4. Correcting the Troopers, Part Two/The Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux disciplines a young Trooper and our characters hit a rough spot coming home.

**Trigger: Child abuse**

A squad of five cadets marched in line into the training room. Their faces were covered by Stormtrooper helmets, but their height…

 _They can't be more than ten years old!_ The realization hit Kaye's chest like a brick. It was common knowledge that the First Order's Troopers were taken as small children or younger, but actually _seeing_ the child soldiers. That was different. She looked at their General. He was focused intently on them but wasn't at all surprised at the sight.

"All right, cadets," they could hear Cardinal through a speaker in the booth. "Grab a training blaster on the wall."

The children did as they were told.

"Officer," he looked up toward the observation room, "we will start with Training Simulation One."

The officer in front of Kaye and Hux started turning dials on the control panels. Both rooms went completely black.

A dim light turned on in the training room as five holograms appeared in front of the cadets. They were made to look like Resistance fighters holding large disruptors. The boys and girls readied their blasters.

"Cadets, fire!"

The child soldiers shot at the holograms, which disappeared after the third direct hit.

Kaye sensed anxiety coming from one of the kids. One cadet threw down their blaster and buried their helmeted face in their hands.

" _End simulation!"_ barked Captain Cardinal.

The officer in the booth punched a large button on the control panel, causing the holograms to disappear and the lights to fully return in the training room and the booth.

The Captain lurked menacingly over to the distressed cadet who had thrown down their blaster. The closer he got, the more the child cowered in fear.

"SC-4850, why did you disobey my orders?" Cardinal growled.

"I-I just-"the voice was female.

"Spit it out, Cadet!"

"I can't shoot, sir!"

"Why not?"

"Because you'll want me to shoot real people, sir! You'll want me to shoot real people someday, sir." The girl paused. "I can't kill."

"Cadet, you are-"

General Hux pressed a green button on the control panel. " _I_ will take it from here, Captain."

Hux rushed to the elevator with Kaye on his heels.

Once inside and alone, Hux looked down at Kaye. "Remember: you are my bodyguard. You are not to interfere with what happens."

"Wasn't planning on it," said Kaye, confused. Why was he afraid of what would happen if an outsider witnessed what he was about to do?

The doors to the elevator opened and the children gasped as their General entered. Two froze, two stood at attention, and the pacifistic girl stared at his intimidating figure. Kaye, standing by the door which led to the elevator, sensed pure panic in her. She felt pity for the young girl. Kaye had known violence at that girl's age, yes, but she had chosen it. Even then, it was supposedly only for defense.

"SC-4850, is it?" the General inquired.

"Yes, sir." She was trying to stand at attention but was faltering from terror.

"You say you can't kill?"

She shook her head.

"You will answer your superior properly, Cadet!" yelled Cardinal.

4850 found her voice through her sobs. "I can't do it, General…ah…sir…uh…General, sir!"

"Not even a sniveling Resistance fighter?" The General now demanded answers with his face inches from hers.

The cadet shook her head. "No, sir. I can't kill anyone, sir. I just can't."

Without looking away from the girl, General Hux addressed Cardinal. "Captain, has this one exhibited this behavior before?"

"Yes, General," said Cardinal. "During every simulation. Until today, only one cadet in this squadron, SC-2302, would comply and fire his weapon during training. It seems I may have alerted you here to almost nothing."

"Nonsense, Captain," replied the General. "Even one bad seed is worth my attention." Kaye knew he must have been thinking about FN-2187.

"Has 4850 ever been sent to Corrections?" Hux inquired.

Cardinal looked astounded. "No, sir. Corrections is reserved for older cadets and those who have graduated."

"I want her sent there."

Kaye felt an overwhelming strike of fear in SC-4850. _What's 'Corrections'?_

"Y-yes, General." The Captain pulled out a personal comlink. "Corrections, this is Captain Cardinal. We have a cadet for you in Training Room 2A."

"On our way, sir." said a voice on the other end.

The anxiety in 4850 was so strong it was affecting Kaye's emotions. Hux was right. If she interfered it would blow her cover, and possibly his along with it. Stormtroopers would be used to whatever this was. She steadied herself, repeating an old mantra in her head. _There is no emotion; there is peace._

Two adult Troopers entered, each holding a buzzing Z6 Riot Control Baton. They marched over to the girl in unison and each grabbed one of her arms.

She looked back and forth between her captors. "Please. Please, no!" she begged General Hux. "I'll shoot, I swear! I'll shoot!"

"Indeed," stated Hux, void of emotion. "You will shoot. You will be able to shoot anyone or anything the First Order commands you to. _After_ you have been through Corrections."

"No!" The girl struggled in vain to free herself from the Corrections Troopers as they led her out of the room. The automatic doors closed behind them. "Don't! Please, don't!" came the child's voice. She let out a bloodcurdling scream while a chorus of what sounded like electric shocks ensued.

Kaye let out an audible gasp, her eyes brimming with tears. _There is no emotion; there is peace._ The mantra was doing no good. She was thankful her face remained hidden as she tried not to think about what was going to happen to poor SC-4850.

Hux took time to stare at each of the four remaining cadets as if to say, _let that be a lesson._

Kaye was still reeling from what she had seen on the _Absolution_ as she, Hux, and Lt. Wilhelm were coasting in their tiny shuttle back to the _Finalizer_. She had never seen a child treated with such brutality. It reminded her of the boy from her dream.

Kaye pulled Hux toward the back of the shuttle and out of Wilhelm's earshot.

"What is Corrections?" she interrogated. "What will happen to her?"

Hux fixed his gaze ahead to prevent eye contact. "It is best that you don't know."

"Best that I don't know?"

"You made an alliance with the man who oversees the First Order's Stormtroopers. Outsiders would not be fond of our training methods, but they are effective. It's best if we leave it at that."

"I imagine we wouldn't be fond of them," Kaye retorted angrily. "And some man you are. No man would do _that_ to a child. Whatever you're doing, it's clearly child abuse, you filthy bastard!" She could've sworn he flinched at those last words.

He turned to face her. "Listen, you-"

Hux was cut off as the entire shuttle jerked violently, causing both him and Kaye to fall to the floor. Both tried to stand but the shuttle turned suddenly on its side. Their bodies crashed into the side of their tiny ship before the shuttle righted itself and they fell back to the floor like ragdolls, Hux on top of Kaye. They both showed a look of resentment at the way their bodies were positioned, but neither one thought standing up was a possibility.

"What's happening, Lieutenant?!" barked Hux.

"A small fighter is trying to shoot us down, sir!" Wilhelm yelled.

_"Didn't they teach you evasive maneuvers in your training, Wilhelm?"_

"Yes, sir! That's what I'm doing, sir!"

Kaye looked up at Hux. "Resistance?"

"No," said Hux. "The Resistance is too small right now. It would be suicide to do something like this for them right now. Ack!" The little ship lurched again. Kaye ended up on top of Hux.

"It has to be some extremist!" Hux proclaimed loud enough for Wilhelm to hear. The General's eyes darted around, searching for an answer. "Lieutenant, is there a planet nearby?"

"No, but there's a moon directly below us, sir!"

"Well, land on it!" Hux sounded angry but Kaye could sense his fear. Their bodies slid forward as Wilhelm put the shuttle into a nosedive.

"Thirty seconds till land, sir!" said Wilhelm.

The shuttle was hit a final time, causing it to spiral out of control. The last thing Kaye remembered was hitting her head against a shuttle panel before everything went black.

A/N: The beginning of this chapter was giving me writer's block. Please, pretty please leave a little review if you like it or you don't, and feel free to follow and favorite! (Some romance coming soon.)


	5. Marooned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After crashing on the moon, Hux and Kaye come together…in more ways than one.

Kaye awoke inside a small cave, head pounding. Outside it was dark, but inside everything was illuminated by a flickering fire. She felt something soft cushioning her head. Still lying down she turned to see black woolen cloth. Pulling at it, a sleeve came loose with the First Order's insignia on the upper arm. It was General Hux's greatcoat. He must have carried her from the crash and placed her here. And taken off that useless helmet. Where was he? And the lieutenant?

Wincing from the pain in her skull, Kaye slowly stood up and surveyed the cave. Nobody.

"General?" she called out into the night. "Lieutenant Wilhelm?" No answer. She made the short walk to the outside, squinting to better adjust to the darkness.

A man had collapsed about ten feet from the cave. Even in the low light Kaye could make out his fiery hair.

"Hux!" She ran to him and crouched down by his side. He was unconscious. "Hux, can you hear me?" No response.

"Hux!" She gave him a hard slap across the face. He stayed still. _Oh, no._ Kaye placed her index and middle fingers on his neck. She breathed a sigh of relief. His pulse was faint, but it was still there.

Kaye coiled one arm under each of his underarms and pulled him to the cave. Unfortunately, Hux was heavier than he looked and she only got about a foot before she had to stop.

 _Guess I'll have to use the Force on this one._ Kaye set the General back on the ground and raised her right hand ever so slightly into the air. His body levitated off the ground. She walked backwards into the cave, Hux's body floating along. She lowered her hand, laying him on the cave floor.

"Now, what's wrong with you?" In the firelight, it didn't take her long to find the ragged tear on his black shirt. Quickly, she took the tear and ripped it to where the shirt came off his body. There was a stab wound right above his heart. His chest and torso were covered in blood.

Kaye gasped in horror. _No, no, no, no, no!_ She had to heal him, and soon, but she had only ever healed herself. She was his only hope.

Kaye focused all her power into her hands as she overlapped them on his wound. She closed her eyes, reaching out with her feelings. She could feel the living Force across the entire moon.

"Mmm…Ms. Shan…" Hux's murmuring brought Kaye back to the present. She released her hold on his pectoral, breathing heavily. Her power was drained. She looked at Hux's chest. The wound was gone. She smiled weakly.

"General, what happened to you?"

Hux was half conscious. "Went to get kindling…natives found me…One-one shot me…arrow. Pulled it out…that is all I remember."

"Where's your lieutenant?"

Hux was waking up now. "Dead. Died in the crash."

Kaye suddenly realized she hadn't sensed the lieutenant when she was felt the life on the moon.

"And you brought me here," said Kaye.

"Yes." He paused. "We have to get back."

"You have to _rest_ ," Kaye corrected him.

"Ms. Shan-"

" _No,_ " she said firmly. "You've been shot; you've lost a lot of blood. We're not going anywhere until you get some sleep."

Hux glared at her.

"Look: tomorrow, I'll help us find a way off this rock, okay?" She walked to the other side of the cave and grabbed Hux's greatcoat. "I almost lost you once tonight." Kaye balled up his coat and placed it under his head.

He handed the coat back to her. "Keep it."

"Hux-"

"You hurt your head. You need a pillow."

Kaye sighed. "All right, Hux." She pulled the greatcoat out from under him. Her face hovered over his.

"I'll rest if you use my coat."

"Okay." Kaye paused. She got caught in his piercing blue eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Taking care of me while I was knocked out."

Hux furrowed his brow. "You did much more for me."

"Still." Kaye wanted to add she couldn't have saved him had he not brought her to the cave but she had a feeling their little argument could go on much longer if she said more. "Thank you."

Kaye kissed him on the cheek. What had she just done? She pulled away.

"I-um-"

Hux's hand cupped the back of her head and pulled her back in gently, pressing his plump lips on hers. His tongue danced on her lower lip. Kaye opened up, letting him in as he explored her mouth. She ran her fingers through his beautiful, ginger hair. She wanted to close her eyes, to savor the moment, but he was too beautiful. Long eyelashes, red hair shining perfectly in the firelight, porcelain skin dotted with little freckles.

Without breaking the kiss, she lay next to him. Hux took the hand holding her head and traced it down her body to her waist. He pulled her in. The kisses got deeper and deeper. He bit her lip playfully before letting go of her lips and sucking the skin on her neck. Kaye moaned.

Hux chuckled and climbed on top of her, removing the top of her armor so he could kiss her flesh. She had a long shirt on underneath but now he could reach even further down her neck. Excitedly, Kaye pulled off her shirt so that only her bra was covering her chest. He stopped what he was doing to take in the sight and growled happily.

Suddenly, Hux's eyes widened and he clutched his heart. "Oh!" He started to collapse on top of her, but Kaye held him up by the shoulders.

"Oh, Hux!" Kaye crawled out from under him, then helped him turn on his back and lie down. She put her fingers to his neck again. His pulse was quick and erratic.

He panted. "Seems you were a little too much for me," he joked.

Kaye brushed his red hair off his sweaty brow. "We probably shouldn't have done that. Not with you hurt."

"Ms. Shan?" His steel blue gaze was on her.

"Yes?"

"My quarters. When we get back to the _Finalizer_."

Kaye gave a sly smile. "I'd like that."

With that, she curled up next to him, placed the greatcoat under both of their heads, and fell asleep.


	6. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaye discovers the truth about her nightmare and Hux catches a glimpse into her past.

**Trigger** **:** Child abuse

Kaye was standing in complete darkness. The nightmare was back. She sighed in frustration.

"Not again!" Her cry didn't echo, as if where she was had no end, no place from the sound to bounce off of.

She heard the boy. Kaye didn't think she could handle seeing him and his father again. Desperately, she pinched her arm. Still asleep. Kaye pinched harder; she slapped her face. She wanted desperately to wake up and find herself in the cave lying next to the General, but she was stayed in that dark void. If she wanted to wake up, she reasoned, she'd have to complete the dream.

Taking a deep breath, she ran towards the boy's wailing. This time it only took seconds for her to reach him. And the scene was no longer blurry…

She was standing behind the boy, whose head came up to her waist.

The dialogue played out as usual.

"Father! Father, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry-"

The boy backed up as he said it, causing Kaye to do the same.

The Father was a full head taller than she with graying hair and eyes blazing with fury. He walked menacingly over to the boy and stared him down.

"You should have thought of that before!" Spit flew from his mouth as he reared back and struck the boy on the head. Kaye caught the boy before he fell but the force from that man's blow caused her to involuntarily step back.

The father didn't notice Kaye even though she still held the boy from behind, his body wracked with sobs. Kaye's eyes filled with tears. The dream was so much more intense this time.

"I thought I could expect more from a child who carried my blood. But you have too much of your mother in you. You're just a bastard. A damn, bloody bastard."

"Stop it!" Kaye demanded. The father didn't see her.

"I will do better, Father. I promise-"

The father reared his leg back.

_"No!"_ Kaye dashed in front of the boy and embraced him.

The never came. She looked behind her. The father was gone.

She felt a presence.

A familiar voice. "It's too late."

"What?" Tears streamed down Kaye's face.

"Look at that boy."

Still holding on to him, Kaye pulled back. She cupped the boy's face. Piercing blue eyes. A mop of red hair.

"Hux." Kaye's hand stayed frozen on his face.

The scene with boy Hux disappeared. The adult version stood a few feet away. They were back in the dark void.

Kaye stood slowly. "You're the boy in my dreams?"

"How could you do this?" He looked angry, betrayed.

_"What?"_

"You're using your…your _powers_ to see my memories!"

"Hux, no! I've been seeing this for years. I thought it was just a dream-"

"I don't believe you." Hux turned away.

"Hux, I told you: your mind is too strong for me to see inside it-oh, no."

The scene slowly morphed into a tiny little shack with two cots.

"What is this?" Hux demanded. Kaye was speechless.

Another Kaye and a man slightly older than she entered the shack. The man was laughing and Kaye rolled her eyes, smiling. Each carried a lightsaber.

"Laugh all you want, Martin. You're going down next duel!"

Martin shoved her playfully. "Whatever, sis."

Hux turned to the present Kaye. "You have a brother?"

Kaye couldn't bring herself to speak. She just winced and hung her head.

"You'll see, Marty. You'll see." Kaye chuckled and climbed into the left cot.

Martin collapsed into the right cot. He looked at his younger sister.

"You're going to become a great Jedi, Kaye."

"Yeah, yeah, Marty."

"I mean it. I beat you when we duel because I have more experience. You're catching up and one day, you _will_ beat me."

The past Kaye smiled.

"Goodnight, Martin."

"Get some sleep, kid. I want you fully rested tomorrow."

She raised an eyebrow. "More brotherly love?"

"I want you at your best. You know, when I kick your tail again."

"Har, har, Marty." The two climbed under their blankets and closed their eyes, placing their sabers at their sides.

Five minutes passed in total silence. Hux glared at the Kaye he knew as if demanding an answer to everything, an answer she didn't have. She avoided his gaze and stared into space. Her hands balled into fists and shook; her eyes watered. She had lived through what was about to happen. She didn't want to do it again.

A loud crash came from their right. Kaye and Martin bolted upright and turned in its direction.

Kaye was the first to speak. "What was that?"

"I don't know. Sounds like it was coming from Ben's."

Kaye chuckled, climbing back into the covers. "Probably caught an inanimate object looking at him the wrong way."

"No." Martin grabbed his lightsaber and leapt out of bed. "I sense something wrong. Dark."

"Now that you mention it, I do feel…cold." Kaye gripped her weapon and climbed cautiously out of bed behind her brother.

Martin ignited his blue-bladed lightsaber and flung open the door. The air was filled with the whirs and clashes of blades. He bolted outside. Kaye ignited her weapon, the blade a fierce purple, and followed.

Hux began to follow after them, turning to look at the present Kaye when he reached the threshold. Her shaking had worsened and her tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Come on," said Hux.

"I…can't." Kaye's trembling was spreading to her knees.

"I said, 'come on!'"

_"No!"_ A waterfall flowed from Kaye's eyes.

"You made me live through my past, now you live through yours!" Hux grabbed her by the arm and forced her outside.

Past Kaye and Martin were dueling a tall man with a blue lightsaber. Dark, curly hair, dark eyes…

"Ren!" exclaimed Hux.

_"Ben,"_ Kaye found her voice. "We called him Ben."

Martin and Kaye's past self fought valiantly, but Ben's anger and rage flowed through him and was quickly overpowering the duo. Their blades locked with his. Ben bared down, about to free himself and end them. Martin looked at Kaye. There was something strange in his eyes.

"Martin," Kaye begged. "Whatever you're doing, don't-"

In a powerful motion, Martin freed a hand from his lightsaber and Force Pushed his sister, sending her flying and out of sight.

Hux and Kaye were pulled back into the cave.

Kaye was on her hands and knees, heaving and sobbing. Hux walked over to her. She looked up at him.

"I came to the next day," she sniffed. "The Jedi Temple was burning and everyone was either dead or had joined up with Ben. Marty…I found him…lightsaber wound through the heart."

 


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaye and Hux try to comfort each other while learning even more of each other's pasts and why they are sharing visions.

Kaye's crying rendered her speechless. She was nothing but shakes and moans. The burden of Hux's past combined with hers was too much.

Hux sat down beside her.

"I believe you now," Hux said, putting his arm tentatively around her. Large tears plopped from Kaye's eyes to the floor.

"Ren uses his power to get inside others' minds, but he never shows his victims something in return." He paused. "My-my greatest sympathies for your brother."

Kaye sat up and leaned into his awkward embrace. It was obvious Hux knew nothing of comforting others but she could sense he was trying. She felt how earnest he was.

She lay her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." Kaye placed his large hand in her small ones. "I'm so sorry…that…that man was…was your…"

Hux looked away and nodded.

"Listen, when we were on the shuttle and I called you a bast- that name-"

Hux took his free hand and placed a finger on Kaye's lips. "You didn't know."

Kaye nodded while being taken out of the moment. The feeling of his large finger on her parted lips, the way his blue eyes seemed to stare into her soul. She could tell Hux felt the same way, but he didn't want to lose himself.

He moved his hand away from her lips and began stroking her hair. "So Martin is why you want revenge?"

"Yes," said Kaye. "He was the only family I ever had. He and I trained with Ben-that's what we called him at the time. Then that night…Ben and a few others in the Order attacked us. I don't know why. Marty and I sensed darkness in him, but I didn't think he was dark enough to do what he did. When I woke up the next day, everyone was either dead, missing, or had gone with Ben. I made a vow to avenge my fallen brothers and sisters in the Force, especially Marty. I have to do this. It's all right if you don't understand, but I have to."

"I do understand." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Do you know anything of my father? Has this Force shown you anything else?"

"No."

"What you saw…that was common." Hux's voice was full of pain. Kaye placed a comforting hand on his cheek. "The beatings, those things he would tell me, it happened all the time. I tried to please him. It was never good enough." A tear started to roll down his cheek. Kaye caught it with the pad of her thumb and wiped it away. "It's because I'm his bastard."

"Hux, don't-"  
"I wasn't his wife's son. My mother was a kitchen wench he had an affair with. When I was born he disposed of her, like she was nothing. I never knew her. I never even knew what happened to her."

"I'm so sorry."

"I got free of him, though. Others took me under their wing; one superior made Father stop. After all those years, though, it wasn't enough for me. I wanted revenge like you."

Kaye put a hand on his shoulder. "So what did you do?"

"What you did: I enlisted help. Captain Phasma and I decided it was his time to die. I did not do the dirty work myself; I left that up to her. I simply told her, 'make it untraceable.'"

"Did it work?"

"Right after his death, I was given his role in the First Order. You tell me."

Kaye smirked. "I had no idea my partner was experienced in this. We may have a chance."

Kaye kissed him on the cheek and walked over to their dying fire, trying to rekindle it. Hux followed suit.

"Thank you for listening," Hux said guardedly. "I have never told anyone that before."

There was a pause.

"But please keep that a secret, Ms. Shan."

"Kaye," Kaye corrected. A spark flew from the fire.

He looked at her.

"The crash, sharing the visions…I think we're on a first-name basis now, wouldn't you say?"

Hux showed a look of contempt.

"Fine," she conceded. "I'll call you 'Hux', but please call me Kaye."

The spark had spread and the fire was slowly coming back to life.

"So, _Kaye_ ," began Hux, "Do you have any idea why we shared those 'visions', as you call them?"

"It's been in the back of my mind ever since I noticed your presence in the first vision," Kaye began. "I think we share a bond, Hux."

Hux looked at Kaye as if she'd grown a second head.

"I know it sounds strange, especially to someone with no training in the Force, but hear me out. Have you heard the story of the Jedi Bastila Shan and Darth Revan?"

He scoffed. "No. We _regular beings_ don't hear of your fanciful legends."

"It's _not_ a legend, Hux. Bastila and Revan were my ancestors. They were real people." Kaye gasped. "Wait-"She stood and started to pace. "That _is_ it!"

Hux rolled his eyes. "What's it?"

"Bastila and Revan shared a Force Bond. It was created when she saved his life. After that, they were able to see into Revan's past together through visions. Don't you see? I saved your life when you got hurt. Then you were in my visions; we were able to see into each other's memories!"

Hux looked skeptical. "You were having that dream of me before we met."

"Not _clearly_. And you weren't in the dream with me." She then started speaking softly to herself. "Was that dream leading me towards you?"

He still heard her. "You can't be serious."

"Bastila and Revan's fates were linked," Kaye explained. "Maybe ours are, too. Maybe it's the will of the Force that Ren should be taken down, and we're to play a role in it!"

Hux exhaled. "I don't know if I believe in this 'destiny' business of which you speak, but I have seen you do incredible things, and I did just see into your past." He paused. "I am not saying I think the Force is helping us, but I'm willing to open my mind to it."

"I'll take that for now, Hux." Kaye smiled. She lied down on the cave floor, placing the greatcoat under her head and patting the extra cloth beside her. Hux obliged and lay himself down.

She met his alluring eyes, staring at her longingly through his ginger colored lashes.

"Tomorrow we'll figure out how to get…to get back…" Kaye trailed off as she realized their chests were still bare. Her hand glided down his body. He shuddered. His skin felt so hot. He wasn't muscular per se, but his abs were taut.

Hux's hand ghosted on the top of her breasts, still covered by her bra. He leaned in, his lips touching right below her earlobe. She could feel his warm breath as he started to kiss and suck her skin. He reached up and gently bit her earlobe. Kaye let out a small, primal moan.

Unfortunately, reality hit. Kaye pulled away from Hux, both of them breathing heavily. "Your heart," she said regrettably.

"Right," Hux was frustrated.

"I want it, too." Kaye kissed his soft lips. "You know I do. But I want you to be healthy. On the _Finalizer_. I promise, Hux."

He kissed her back passionately. They stayed close together, staring into each other's eyes.

"We'll find a way off this moon tomorrow," Hux said softly.

"Is that a promise?" Kaye asked.

"Why do you want a promise?"

"Because if you can't promise we'll be back on the Star Destroyer tomorrow, I'll have to take you right here, right now. And I don't want to kill you."

Hux smiled mischievously. "A hell of a way to go."


	8. Off This Rock

"Up. Up!"

Kaye could hear Hux through her sleepy fog.

"Ugh," she groaned.

"It's morning." Hux nudged her with his foot.

Kaye opened her eyes to see Hux standing over her. Outside, a small crack of purple morning light was in the sky.

"Barely." Kaye stumbled to her feet and yawned. She remembered her morning on the _Finalizer_. "You're quite the morning person, aren't you?"

"When one grows up in the military, one learns to rise early." Hux was using his fingers in an attempt to comb back his hair. Kaye chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Kaye wanted to laugh more after hearing Hux's seriousness but she stifled it with a smile. Even on this moon he was trying to look his best.

She walked over to her long abandoned shirt and pulled it over herself. Hux looked slightly disappointed when she put it on. Kaye smirked at him.

"What now?" It seemed Hux didn't know he had been wearing his thoughts on his sleeve.

"It doesn't take a Jedi to read your feelings right now, Hux." Kaye laughed. His eyes widened and he looked away.

A little more light filled the sky.

"It's still a little dark to go out there," Kaye said hesitantly.

"It's light enough," protested Hux.

Kaye let out a little sigh. "All right, but if you get shot by a native, don't come crying to me."

"Hilarious."

Kaye threw on the rest of her Stormtrooper uniform. "How far away is the crash?"

"Way down in the valley," said Hux. "It'll take about half an hour to get there."

_He carried me for half an hour when I was out? Up a hill?_ Kaye was impressed.

"All right." Kaye marched mockingly outside the cave. She turned and saluted him First Order style. "Let's get going, _General._ "

It took them a little under an hour to climb down into the deep valley. The moon was quite beautiful in the daytime. Thick with forests where the morning sun was starting to shine through them, hills and mountains as far as the eye could see. The nearby hills were dotted with small caves like the one Kaye and Hux had called home a few hours ago.

The shuttle had crashed at the very bottom, its nose completely crushed inward. Kaye let out a low whistle.

"Yes," responded Hux. "Extensive damage."

"Your lieutenant had no chance."

The two approached the shuttle. Hux looked over at Kaye. "Any chance you can repair it?"

Kaye scoffed, almost laughed. "You're joking, right?"

He wrinkled his brows. "I figured a pilot would know how to repair her vessel."

"She does, Hux," Kaye replied, "But this is beyond repair."

"Then how are we going to get off this moon?" An angry look appeared on Hux's face, but Kaye knew it was his way of showing frustration.

"At ease, General." Kaye walked to the back of the shuttle and pried the back door open. "The communications on this thing may still work."

She climbed in. Hux followed suit.

Everything in the shuttle's cockpit had jutted forward into the middle, including Wilhelm.

"Oh…" Kaye said at the sight of his body. Thankfully he hadn't had time to decay or smell.

Hux cleared his throat. "I'll remove him. You look at the coms."

"Works for me."

Hux hauled the body over one shoulder and chucked it outside the shuttle. Kaye noticed his irreverence regarding death, but she shook it out of her head and returned her attention to what was left of the cockpit. The communications system wasn't as battered as the flight controls.

"Good news," Kaye reported. "I think I can salvage the coms and get a message out."

"How long will that take?"

"Hard to say," Kaye's lips curled into a smirk. "Never had to do it with a general breathing down my neck before."

Hux rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Kaye moved forward, "I need tools. Any smart pilot keeps them handy on his ship. Any idea where we can find Wilhelm's?"

"All First Order shuttles have a toolbox in that hatch." Hux pointed to the roof. He stretched to touch the handle but it was out of his reach.

"Here, lift me up." Kaye approached Hux. He lifted her by the waist and she was able to open the hatch and grab the box inside. "Got it."

Hux lowered her down, his hands lingered on her waist even after he'd set her down. Kaye put down the toolbox, grabbed his hands, and spun around to face him. His blue eyes were filled with longing. Kaye gently traced her palms across his face and pulled him in for a kiss. They were in the moment, feeling the gentle caress of each other's lips and the glorious wetness of their tongues for what seemed like hours.

Finally, Kaye pulled away. "I-um…should get to work." She didn't want to.

Hux cleared his throat. "Yes." There was disappointment in his voice.

Kaye kneeled and opened the toolbox, pulling out a wrench. She held it up. "This should fix at least some of the problem." She stood and made her way to the cockpit.

Hux scuffed his foot awkwardly. "I've…I've been thinking about what it will be like when we do get that time on the _Finalizer_."

Kaye blushed. "Yeah. Me, too."

"Kaye?"

"Yes?"

"In the bedroom…I like to be dominated."

Kaye had been tampering with the communications system for two hours. There had been minimal conversation between the two, with Kaye occasionally asking him for an occasional tool or doodad (and Kaye trying to tell Hux what she needed looked like). Suddenly, the coms hummed to life.

Kaye and Hux reacted at the same time.

"Yes!" said Kaye.

"About time," grumbled Hux.

Kaye gestured to the now working communications system. "Your turn, _General_."

Hux strode gleefully to the panel and pressed a button to scan him in order to send a hologram message of himself. "Attention, crew of Star Destroyer _Finalizer_ : This is General Hux. I have crash landed on a moon not far from your location and require assistance to return. Sending coordinates now." He typed in the numbers and stepped back with satisfaction.

"Finally getting off this rock," Kaye remarked.

"You're telling me."

"Hux, look-a message!" Kaye pointed to a flashing green button on the coms. Hux pushed it. A First Order officer in a lieutenant's uniform appeared.

"General Hux," she said, "A party is being prepared to arrive at your coordinates. They should arrive in under one hour. When you arrive, report to the bridge immediately. Supreme Leader Ren is here and has requested your presence."

 


	9. Ren

The life support aboard the _Finalizer_ was working perfectly, and yet the air on the bridge had felt terrible to Kaye the moment she and Hux entered it. It was both incredibly thin and able to be cut with a knife. Ben-"Supreme Leader Ren"-was standing at the very end of the bridge flanked by two Praetorian guards. He and Hux locked eyes instantly, their eyes filled with hatred.

Hux bowed his head. "Supreme Leader." The words sounded painful.

"You finally decided to join me, General." Ben lurked towards Hux, surveying him. "And in your finest."

Hux pursed his lips; his nostrils flared. Kaye had ripped his shirt to save him on the moon, so she had lent him the one she wore under her armor. It was too short and revealed parts of his arms and torso. Small amounts of red hair stood on end from being slicked back by only water.

Ben turned his eyes to Kaye. Her helmet was slightly caved in and scuffed on one side where she had hit her head in the crash. "They say you're new to Hux. Had to save his life already?" he asked rhetorically.

Kaye looked at Ben for the first time in years. His wavy dark hair was longer, his brown eyes more tired, but it was still him. Her brother's killer. A long, thin scar now cut his face in half. She wondered with pleasure as to how he got it.

"Let us get to the business at hand, Ren," Hux cut in. "What brings you here?"

"A matter that cannot be discussed openly on the bridge, General."

"Where then?"

"In my chambers. Come." Ben turned and led the way off the bridge.

"Acting as if this is your ship," Hux grumbled.

Ben stopped. "Did you say something, General?"

"No, Supreme Leader!" Hux began to follow Ben. Kaye trailed behind him.

Kaye caught up to Hux, who was a good ten feet behind Ben. "Since when do you act like such a coward?"

He stared ahead of him. "You think our plan will work if I'm executed?" They walked a little further. "Before the death of Snoke, we were practically equals. I would have snapped right in his face. I have never been weak-willed. Not on the inside. But I do what I must."

"And for this to work…" Even though Kaye had closed herself off from the Force to be around Ben, she could still feel Hux's resentment toward himself. "I understand." She squeezed the Gerneral's hand. The pain inside him started to ease. Hux looked at her and smiled before walking up to Ben.

It wasn't long before they came to Ben's door. One of the Praetorians punched in the code and the party of five entered the chambers. They looked about the same as General Hux's, but a tad smaller. Kaye doubted Ben knew this. Surely he demanded the very best on each Star Destroyer he visited. She stifled a snicker.

Kaye took her place next to Ben's guards, standing by his door. The Supreme Leader entered the living room comfortably, striding over to a lounge chair and easing himself down.

"Have a seat, General," Ben said calmly. Hux took the seat in front of Ben, his body stiff. Ben snapped a finger. A Praetorian guard marched to the other side of the room, coming back with a whiskey. "Drink, General?" The guard lifted his helmet slightly to take a small sip before handing it to Ben.

_He must be paranoid,_ Kaye thought, _to want a cup-bearer in his own quarters._

"I would rather discuss why you're here," Hux skipped the formality. Kaye was reminded of her first meeting with the General.

"The Rebellion."

Hux scoffed. "Are you seriously suggesting they still pose a threat?"

Ben raised his eyebrows. "As long as even a handful of them still exist, their sympathizers will hold out hope they can succeed. Wouldn't you consider that a threat, General?"

"Fine, then. What of the Rebellion?"

Ben leaned in slightly. "We have been able to trace them from Crait to what we believe is a small hideout in the Outer Core."

" _The Outer Core?_ Ren, you can't possibly be serious."

"All our intelligence points to it, General. They're hiding in plain sight. Rather clever, don't you think?"

"And what 'intelligence' tells you this?"

Suddenly, Kaye felt a blinding pain in her eyes. Her world went white. This had to be the Force, but how? When her vision returned, she was inside a large room with red lighting. A wrinkled, old humanoid was sitting on a black throne. Praetorian guards surrounded him. This creature had to be Snoke. He had a young woman hovering unwillingly in front of him, her brown eyes defiant. Ben kneeled before Snoke, taking in the scene.

Snoke laughed at the girl. "Young fool. It was I who bridged your minds. I stoked Ren's conflicted soul. I knew he was not strong enough to hide it from you. And you were not wise enough to resist the bait."

The world went white again. Kaye found herself on the floor of Ben's chambers. The whole room was staring. Hux stood over her.

Ben chuckled. "You chose that for a bodyguard, General Hux?"

Only Kaye could see Hux's expression. Distressed at her condition. "FN-9519 is an asset to me. She has not so much as slept since we crash landed on the moon. Dismissed, 9519. Report to me in the morning at 0600."

Kaye stood, saluted Hux, and left the quarters. She now knew how Ben was getting his intelligence. _Wait until Hux hears this._

She then remembered what Hux wanted to do to her once they got on board the _Finalizer_.

 


	10. What Is Affection?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaye and Hux spend some time alone and show each other a hidden part of their personalities.

The meeting between Hux and Ren would last about an hour, Hux had figured. After I was dismissed, I went back to my quarters to take a long, hot shower. The scalding water made the dirt and grime from the moon slough off my skin. I hadn't forgotten about the plans Hux and I had made for when we got back here. I wasn't sure what he liked to see on a naked woman. I took my razor, shaving every bit of hair which wasn't on my head, hoping he preferred that. It was just sex, something carnal and primal, not making love, but I didn't want to disappoint.

After drying off and dawning the cleanest clothes I had (the blue Jedi robes I had worn when Hux and I first met), I pondered what to do next. _He'll figure out I'm in here, but wouldn't he want to have sex in his own bed?_ We'd made an agreement to not enter each other's quarters uninvited, but I couldn't help but feel he'd like the surprise of seeing me. _Perhaps lying in his bed._ I grinned at the thought.

I decided I would enter his chambers without permission again. He'd said he liked being dominated. Would a dominatrix follow orders? I broke the code to his doors easily and enter, making the short walk from the entrance (his living room/office) to the adjacent room: his bedroom.

The bedroom was immaculate. Everything from the walls to the bedsheets was black. There was a nightstand that was on the right side of the bed if one were lying in it, suggesting that's where he chose to sleep. I took off my form-fitting black boots and lied horizontally on the bed, waiting. It had been forty-five minutes. Surely he wouldn't be much longer.

Finally, I heard the whoosh of the automatic doors open. My heart started beating faster and I was practically giddy with excitement. I struck a pose lying on his bed. Not too dramatic, but ready for him.

But then Hux let out a deep sigh, so loud I could hear it from the other room. I sensed his emotions; he was frustrated and suffering, as if in pain. _Is he hurt? How? Why?_

I climbed off the bed and snuck towards the living room. I was an intruder. I wasn't supposed to be a witness to this. I wasn't going to hide. He was suffering. I needed to help him. _Why do you need to help him?_ A conversation started in my head. _He's my partner in this. I have to see to his well-being. That's all._

I let half my body into the living room. Hux's left eye was red. His lip was busted open. He appeared to be cursing under his breath.

And then he saw me.

"I-I'm sorry," I said sincerely.

"What are you doing in here?!" Hux exclaimed, his voice sounding as if he'd been tortured.

I was reduced to babbling. "I'm sorry! I thought we were going to…you know, and that you finding me in your bed would be a turn on."

"Get out!" he yelled. With heavy steps, he bolted past me, entering the bedroom and then the refresher inside it, slamming its door shut.

I felt a pang in my heart as if someone had stabbed me in the chest. I walked to the door of refresher. "No."

Hux flung open the refresher door. " _What did you say?_ "

"Hux, you have a black eye and a busted lip. I'm not leaving until I find out what happened."

He loomed down on me, trying to use our height difference to scare me. I stood firm, staring him in the face.

"Why is that any of your business?"

"Because you're my partner, and partners look out for each other." My heart was telling me it was more than that. Seeing how he could barely keep his eye open and how swelled his bottom lip had become was almost unbearable.

Hux's posture returned to normal. He trudged over to his bed and sat down on the edge, slouching.

"It was Ren, who else? We had a little spat."

"'Little spat?'"

"I've come away looking worse. Hell, he once almost burned me with his lightsaber." He sighed again, putting his head in his hands. "I should not have to put up with this nonsense."

I walked carefully to Hux's bed and sat down beside him. "Here." I lifted up his head by his chin, and then placed two fingers on his lip.

"Ack!" he said involuntarily.

"Just hold still." I focused on the cut, pouring a little of my power into it. I reached out through the Force, but only a slightly, in case Ben was still on board.

I gently removed my fingers. Hux stared at me and carefully touched his lip. Realizing the wound was gone, he gasped. I proceeded to do the same with his black eye. I was supposed to focus on meditation while healing, but part of me started to get lost in the warmth of his skin beneath my fingers. Our faces were so close. No kissing, but intimate.

"Ah." This time he was feeling relief. The warm air that escaped his lips made me want to kiss them.

I leaned in even closer, touching my forehead against his as I caressed his ginger hair. "Better?"

He opened his beautiful blue eyes. "Much." He paused. "Is this what you did in the cave?"

"On a smaller scale, but yes."

"We-" his eyes looked away. "We won't be having those nightmares again, will we?"

_He means the visions._ I cupped his cheek with my hand. "I don't know, but I don't think so. It took a lot more to heal you on the moon."

"I hope they don't." He sounded so vulnerable.

"Me, too." I kissed him on the cheek.

Hux pulled away a little. "What is this?"

"What is what?"

"Kissing my cheek. Running your fingers through my hair. We have had trouble keeping our hands off one another, yet here, right now, you aren't acting as if you want sex. What is it that you're doing?"

I felt puzzled. "Showing affection."

"Oh." This looked completely new to him. Then I realized: it _was_ completely new to him. No mother, an abusive father. He had never had someone show him any affection.

I tried to explain. "It's not about sex. When I would get hurt or upset as a child, Martin would hold me or ruffle my hair. That's how he would make me feel better."

Hux nodded. We looked into each other's eyes. Then he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in close.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Isn't this showing affection?" he asked innocently.

I smiled, though he couldn't see. "Yes, Hux. Yes, it is."

"No 'Hux.'" He insisted.

"Huh?"

"You were right, Kaye. Back in the cave. We are on a first-name basis." He stroked my back.

"So…what _is_ your first name?"

The stroking stopped. "I never told you?"

I laughed. "No. For all I knew, your first name was General and your last name was Hux."

He caught a little of my laughter, then stopped. "Armitage. My first name is Armitage." There was a smile in his voice.

"Armitage." I pondered on the name. "Sounds…regal. Do you have a nickname?"

"No. What kind of nickname could one get from 'Armitage?'"

"Hmm…how about Armie?"

_"'Armie?'"_ He chuckled.

"Yeah! Armie." I started giggling with him. "Armie with...the...army!" We were both laughing. I pulled away from him a little so I could see his face. It was the first time I saw him smile. He seemed to light up the whole room with it. His lips had parted to show gleaming white teeth, and there were tiny crinkles by his eyes. His cheeks were almost as red as his hair.

"How about you call me Armie in private, and Armitage in public? That is, if you ever go out without your Stormtrooper uniform."

"After we're done with Ben, I will…Armie."

I sealed my promise with a kiss. The kiss became deeper, Armitage pressing his lips hungrily against mine. I responded in kind. Soon we were biting, licking, clawing at each other's clothing.

It was becoming much more than affection.

 

 


	11. Shiny and New, Part One

A/N: I've noticed people put trigger warnings before sex scenes. I don't know what to put here. You're reading a sex scene in a fanfic and this is only part one. You know what you've gotten yourself into.

The kissing is violent. Our hands are pulling each other's hair; our tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths. Armie bites my lip.

"Mmm!" My sound is involuntary. Such a tiny amount of pain and it feels so good.

I break from the kiss and we both pant. "Do-you-have-protection?" I manage.

His eyes go wide as saucers. "Y-yeah! Of-of course I do!" He flees from the bed and opens the bottom drawer of his nightstand. I sense nervousness and embarrassment.

"What is it?" I ask. I feel hot, bothered, confused. He emerges with the largest box of condoms I've ever seen. It's unopened. _Nervousness, embarrassment, that box…_

We stare at each other. He knows that I know. "Are you a-um…you know, a…"

Armie sighs and collapses on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The box of the condoms falls to the floor. His entire face is blushing. "Ugh! Do you _always_ have to read my mind, Kaye? Can you not turn it off?"

"I can't read minds, Armitage. I sense your feelings, and you have nothing to be embarrassed-"

"I have dedicated my whole life to the army," He shouts with his eyes still on the ceiling panels. "And to the First Order. D-Do you honestly think I had… _time_ to think about this sort of thing? About women? Being with one? And-and then you come along with this 'bond' of yours, which I am starting to think is real because I have _never_ felt like this…Dammit, Kaye!" He stands and runs his fingers through his hair. He starts pulling at it.

"Armie…" I stand and walk over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Look at me." He winces but obeys. "I dedicated my whole life to the Jedi. I was allowed to have a physical relationship, but I didn't want one. Everything I had was focused on training day in and day out. I never really thought about men until our bond." I put my hands on his cheeks. "I've never done this either."

His brows furrow. "Then how are you so calm about all this?"

"It...just doesn't bother me. Never has."

We kiss tenderly and I guide him back to the bed, holding his hand. We sit down. There's a pause. We look at each other and giggle.

I'm still giggling. "So…the dominating thing?"

A slight tinge of red returns to those cute cheeks. "I…well…I always thought that's what I would want. I am always in control everywhere else."

"Oh. Heh heh. And the condoms?"

"Wishful thinking."

I chuckle. "Quite wishful." I meet his eyes mischievously. "You know, there's no reason we couldn't make a dent in that box."

The color leaves his face. "You-you still want to?"

I grab a fistful of that ginger hair on the back of his head and pull him in for a kiss. "Hell yes."

He smiles excitedly and innocently. I can see the same smile on my face reflected in his eyes. We're giggling again. Here we are: two adults acting like silly teenagers. Doing something most people do for the first time as teenagers.

He bounds off the bed and grabs the condom box. I think about how fun and childlike he seems and how I hope to see it more. _To think I had thought of him as this tight-ass military man when we'd first met. What had he thought of me?_

I'm pulled out of my musings to see him staring at me apprehensively.

"Babe?" _Did I just call him 'Babe?'_

"This is going to be awkward, isn't it?" he asks.

Now it's my turn to blush. "I've heard the first time is, yeah."

He inches closer. "So what do we do, exactly?"

I laugh. "Don't tell me you don't know how this works-"

"I know that! It's just…"

I stand and lead him gently by his shoulders to the bed. I let my guard down more. "Whatever feels right?"

We sit, my hands still guiding him. He looks at me with resolve. "Yes. Let us do that." I give him a playful kiss on the nose. He chuckles and kisses mine. It becomes a game. We take turns kissing random places on each other's faces. Then our eyes lock. I feel desire for him. I sense he feels the same way about me.

My hand strokes his face then up into his hair. "Just let go," I whisper, then I position myself on his lap. My back is to him as I fully surrender myself, closing my eyes and going limp against him. My head rests on his left shoulder as he starts to open my robe. He reaches inside the sleeves to pull them off my body and then reaches around my back to unclasp my bra. He fiddles with my bra at first but then my breasts burst free of it and he yanks it off to reveal my bare chest. I can hear the bra make a thud as it lands on the floor.

"Beautiful," he says. My breath quickens. He lowers me down to the bed. A gloved finger traces down my sternum. I let out an "Ah..."

"You like that, baby?" His voice is low.

"Mhmm."

Both leather-clad hands were on me now, caressing my breasts. Then groping them. He cups my right breast and leans down to whisper. "You're almost too big for my hand." I laugh, proud of my body. He goes down on my left breast, kissing it gently. I feel my arousal starting to build. His plump lips suck it as hard as he can. He lowers his mouth to my hard nipple and devours it, sucking and letting his tongue make circles around it. I'm practically hyperventilating, my heart pumping out of my chest.

"Yes. Yes!" I encourage him. Then he bites my nipple.

"OH!" I moan in pleasure. I'm starting to swell down below. His groin is against mine. I can feel his trousers twitching. I pull off my robe and toss it haphazardly. Only my panties remain. He raises up and stares at the little garment. I marvel at how much he's already tenting. _How big is he?_ I want to know more than anything in the world.

 


	12. Shiny and New, Part Two

Armie gets off the bed and lifts my legs in the air. He holds them as he lowers his mouth down to me, biting my panties. He pulls them off my groin with his teeth and keeps pulling until they've left my feet. He can see all of me. The first man to do so. And I'm at my horniest. My folds are swelled with blood and I'm so wet my airborne body is probably dripping on the floor. He opens his mouth to let go of the panties and it only takes a quick look at me for him to gasp and his eyes to roll to the back of his head.

"So ready for me, Kaye," he says. I whimper weakly in response. Still holding my legs, he pushes me a little further back on the bed and wastes no time getting his head at my vagina. Then he hesitates. _It's his first time._

"Lick me, puppy," I whisper. He lets out a groan and traces his tongue along my folds, lapping my juices. He travels upward, finding my clitoris as if by instinct. He moves his tongue in circles around it and then diagonally over and over and over...My little nub is so hard. My body is on fire like the best fever I've ever had.

"You taste amazing, Kaye."

"How amazing?" I ask.

With one swift move he lets go of my legs and rushes to my lips. The kiss feels like fireworks. My arousal is salty in my mouth as our tongues intermingle.

He stops kissing me and lingers in front of my face. "How do you taste?"

"So good, babe." We kiss again.

I start to feel ambitious, staring at my fire-haired lover. He's still fully clothed.

"Your turn." My hormone-ridden body slowly makes its way to a sitting position on the bed. I grab his ass and pull his tented crotch closer to me. I unbutton his pants and pull down the fly and though still under boxer briefs his manhood springs out. He pulls his pants down the rest of the way. I take care of the underwear. I finally get to see his gorgeous member. It's long but the thickness is what gets me. Delicate veins pop out of ivory skin. It's deliciously close to my mouth.

"Damn!" I let out. I may be a virgin, but I know what a penis looks like and, well, _damn!_ He beams with pride.

"My kitten likes what she sees?"

"Mmmm. Puppy, you're gorgeous."

He strokes it before saying, "It's yours."

He doesn't have to tell me twice. I lie on my back so I'm directly under him. I place my hands on it and stroke it delicately, feeling its warmth. Its veins. Tiny, little hairs. A small amount of pre cum comes out of the tip. I reach up and lick the cum. It's salty like mine but so, _so_ tangy, too. He hums. I press down on his hips and get his aching manhood closer. I place it in my mouth. It occurs to me I have no idea what I'm doing, but I do what feels right and suck on the tip. More pre cum dribbles into my mouth. I pull his hips even closer to get more of him inside me. I move his member in and out of my mouth.

I manage a breath. "Closer!" He's climbed on top of me, turns to me, and thrusts himself into my mouth until I'm deepthroating him. It's hard to breathe but it feels so good.

It does for him, too. "Fuck!" he screams. I'd never heard him curse before and I love it! He's hardening more in my mouth and he pulls my hair. _Mmmm._

"Faster," whispers Armie. I move him in and out of my mouth quickly. _"Oh, fuck! Faster! Faster!"_ I don't know if it's possible but it is. Soon I'm sucking him at the speed of light. I've given up on breathing because I don't want to let up.

Armie can't breathe, either. He's so close to the edge. "Kaye," he can barely talk. "May I come?"

I pull out a little. "Yes!" I'm almost there myself but I hold back to keep going. "In my mouth, babe! Come in my mouth!"

He pulls out a little bit to jerk himself. And jerk. And jerk. His giant load shoots like a cannon in my mouth. The taste isn't enough anymore. I need the feeling. I push him in further to let the hot cum rush down my throat.

"Drink, kitten," he says, climbing down a little. I get all of it that's in me, then I lick the rest off his cock. I love the feel of his veins and hairs on my tongue. My cunt is swollen and aching.

I pull out and we look each other in the eyes. We know it's time.

"You ready?" I ask.

He nods his head yes. He rips off the greatcoat and his long black shirt which both have the First Order insignia on the left sleeve. It reminds me of his power. He's a general. _The_ General. He can command an army. Obliterate a planet with one word. He'll be Supreme Leader soon. And he's with me. I've never wanted power but the thought that I could bring this man to his knees, have him obey me in the bedroom…

He's absolutely beautiful naked. Pale skin, toned body, and he's incredibly hung. I'm with a marble sculpture. Of all things, I start to study his eyes. And his hair. I can see them as much as I want any time, but I want to see them in the moment. His piercing blue eyes are almost green in this light and his fire red hair looks darker. It's also disheveled. I didn't know it came down to his ears since it was always slicked back.

I'm pulled out the reverie as his eyes meet mine as if to ask permission. I smile and nod. He leans down and kisses my lips. It's so sweet. I sense a warm feeling inside him. He wants to make love, not have sex. I feel the same, surrendering to his kiss. Surrendering to his body. I spread my legs to let him in. His member strokes the inside of my folds. I've never been more wet in my life. I faintly register the feel of latex and think he must have slipped it on when I wasn't paying attention. He stops at my entrance.

"I'll be gentle." He's worried. About me.

I hold his hand. "I know."

I rest my left hand on his shoulder to steady him, still holding his hand with my right. The desires of two virgins come together as he slowly enters me. My heart shudders. I feel myself stretch to accommodate him. I let out an involuntary "Ooh!" He looks at me.

"Keep going," I assure him. "I like it." I'd heard it hurt the first time but I didn't know the hurt would feel good!

It feels as if we're one person. Our rhythm is slow as we rock up and down. He gradually moves faster. Harder. I freely moan my pleasure. Armie is the only one who can hear. The noises drive him insane and his lips find my neck, sucking and biting. He'll leave such beautiful bruises. I feel my arousal building and building.

It's building in both of us. I cry his name over and over. Armie's lips move to mine and we kiss and thrust. Then he comes gloriously. He groans inside my mouth.

He knows I haven't yet though so he keeps thrusting in me. I'm so close. I'm hitting a wall and need something to get me there. It's as if Armie can sense it. He starts kissing my collarbone and out of nowhere, grabs both my breasts.

I come. My body spasms like a quake and seizes up. Someone could put a blaster to my head and I still couldn't move. Armie picks me up and cradles me as I ride out my orgasm. I go limp, seeing stars. He lays me on the bed and gives me a sweet kiss.

He lies down next to me and pulls me into his arms. We're face-to-face, catching our breath.

"How-how was it?" Armie asks as he strokes my hair.

I give him a quick kiss. "It was amazing."

 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Why did I make Hux and my OC virgins? Well, I've read a lot of fanfics on here where Hux is sexperienced and I thought, how? I couldn't picture it. And I figured, why not make Kaye one, too? When would either of them have made the time? As for this story, the good news is I have it all mapped out in my head. The bad news is smut writing takes forever! (And there's more of that to...come.) But anyway...here's lucky Chapter 13.

Chapter 13

"Is it all right that I'm doing this?"

"I like it." Kaye hummed happily. She and Armitage were tucked in his bed under his satin sheets. Her back was to him as he combed her hair with his fingers. They were still nude and had no plans of changing that any time soon. She took in his warmth, his smell. He hadn't showered since their return from the moon and his natural pheromones graced her nose. Kaye was normally disgusted by body odor but something about his scent was turning her on. Not that she could do much about her arousal. She was spent as it was, almost falling asleep as she felt Armie making little braids on her head.

Kaye snapped back a little as she remembered what had happened in the Supreme Leader's quarters. "So guess what I found out about Ben?"

"I think that can wait," Armie took his arm and pulled Kaye in close. She inhaled deeply through her nose. His natural musk was stronger up close and it surrounded her. He smelled so good she suppressed a groan.

"Mm…yeah." She turned her body to face his and rested her face on Armie's shoulder. "But…I was wondering…could I know more about you? We still don't know much about each other. Outside of what we've seen in the visions." She turned her head to see his face.

"Ask what you want. I'm not an interesting person." Armitage sounded full of self-doubt.

"Oh, please," said Kaye. "Hmm…what should I ask you? Something simple." She paused. "Where are you from?"

"Arkanis."

"Arkanis…" Kaye started stroking his hair. It was even more fiery and gorgeous unkempt. "Never been there."

"Miserable place," he said. "Always raining. One rarely sees the sun. I only lived there until I was about five. Father and I had to make an escape."

"You had to _escape_ your homeworld?" Kaye asked, shocked.

"Well, yes. Father worked for the Empire and they had lost. Arkanis was under siege by the New Republic. A bounty hunter was able to get us out."

"And you said you weren't interesting," Kaye smiled. "Did your mother escape?"

Armitage avoided the question, kissing the top of her head and resting his chin on it. "What about your homeworld?"

"Well, uh…I'm from Coruscant. The Underworld. Marty and I lived on the streets begging for credits."

He pulled back to look at her. "That's horrible."

Kaye shook her head. "I don't really remember it. Most of what I know about my life there was what Martin told me. Thankfully, the Jedi found us."

"How?"

"Master Skywalker had a vision-"

" _Luke Skywalker_?" Armitage looked at Kaye as if he'd been betrayed.

"Of course! Armie, I trained alongside Ben. Master Skywalker was our teacher."

"Right," said Armie, the realization hitting him. "I apologize." He kissed her on the cheek. "And had he not had that vision, I never would have met you, would I?"

Kaye chuckled. "Whether you believe it or not, the Force has been pulling us together. Even back then I was having that vision about you."

"On Coruscant?"

"I don't know about that," said Kaye, "but at least while I was training. I knew force-sensitives could have visions…but I always thought it was a nightmare."

Armitage looked at Kaye. "It was a nightmare."

Kaye wrapped her arms around Armie's body and held him. He did the same for her. "I'm so sorry," she choked on tears. The anguish inside him made her feel heartbroken. Armitage Hux was a man who had destroyed worlds with billions of people. She had only known him for a short time. Still…something inside her-maybe their bond-couldn't imagine why someone-someone who _really_ knew him-would want to hurt him. Especially when he was a small child. Then she felt the anguish turn into confusion. "What is it?"

"I feel extreme sadness," Armie paused. "But it's not my own. It is as if it's coming from somewhere else…Now I feel surprise."

Kaye released herself from the embrace. "It's coming from me!" Armie stared at her. "You can sense what I'm feeling."

"How? Is it because we-"

"I don't know, Armie, but I think it is." The history of Bastila and Revan had been well documented within the Order, but certainly nothing about their sex life. She almost laughed at the thought.

"Guess I can't hide anything from you anymore." Kaye winked and kissed his nose.

"Ha-ha! Nothing is safe." Armitage ruffled her hair mischievously. He peppered her face and neck with quick little kisses and started to tickle her back mercilessly. Kaye writhed, laughing with joy. Armie could see how heavy her eyelids were. He stopped. "I think it's time you got some rest, dear."

"Aww," Kaye pouted. "I hate it when you're right." She climbed out of the bed and started searching for her clothes.

Armitage sat up on his elbows quizzically. "What are you doing?"

Kaye had slipped on her panties and was working on her bra. "What if someone passes the corridor and sees me naked?"

"I'm-I'm not sure how this works," Armie said timidly, "but you can stay the night, Kaye. You know, if-if you want."

She blushed. "I do."

Normally at 0400, General Armitage Hux would be groomed and dressed for the day. Today, however, he was spooning into a sleeping Kaye without any intention of getting up any time soon. While awake she was strong in the Force, powerful with a lightsaber. Yet the creature lying next to him seemed so delicate. He stroked her long, brown hair and kissed her cheek (gently, so he wouldn't wake her.)

Suddenly Kaye's sleeping eyes narrowed. Her shoulders lurched back and forth as if fighting something.

"Martin! _Martin!_ " Kaye was asleep but yelling at the top of her lungs. She had to be dreaming about the night Ren killed her brother.

Armitage tugged hard at her shoulder. "Kaye! Kaye, wake up!" Her eyes popped open instantly. "You were having a nightmare." Kaye bolted upright. He could feel the terror rushing through her veins.

"Martin…" Tears formed in her eyes. "It-it felt like I could _save_ him. It always does."

He pulled her in close. "You have this nightmare often, Kaye?"

Kaye was having a hard time talking. She nodded instead. "Since…that night." She paused to gather the words. "On and off."

Armitage had never comforted a person. Had never needed to. That was all he wanted to do in that moment: get rid of Kaye's pain. He lay her down facing him and wrapped his arms around her. "Cry if that's what you need. I won't tell." He'd seen how tough she was when they weren't alone. He kept up the same façade, and knew it eventually had to break. She started to sob into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and sang softly in her ear:

_"Udesiir, yar'ika._

_Udesiir, yar'ika._

_Udesiir, yar'ika._

_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum."_

Kaye's tears stopped flowing. " _Vor entye,"_ she whispered as she fell asleep. Armitage's arm began to go numb where she was using it as a pillow and her congested nose from crying made her snore a bit, but he wouldn't wake her for anything in the galaxy. He decided he would let her sleep as long as she wanted. After that…something special.

A/N: The words are in Mando'a/Mandalorian. Hmm...how does Hux know Mandalorian?

I honestly didn't look into the syntax of the language, but if the words are wrong, you can blame Wookiepedia.

Udesiir-to rest

Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum- I love you.

yar'ika - darling, beloved, sweetheart

Vor entye- Thank you _  
_

 


End file.
